Currently, a fingerprint touch function is mainly achieved by a capacitive touch-sensing technology, which includes a press-type technology and a slide-type technology. As compared with a press-type sensor with a large surface area, a slide-type sensor has such advantages as small surface area, small size and low power consumption.
When a fingerprint is to be collected by the slide-type sensor, a region which a finger moves across is sampled at a relatively high sampling rate to obtain a set of fingerprint data, and then the fingerprint data are spliced together to form a complete fingerprint image. In the related art, the collection of the fingerprint data is cumbersome, and the data needs to be collected many times so as to obtain the fingerprint image. As a result, the collection of the fingerprint data is time-consuming and expensive.